Random Word Generator Game
by JellyLollie
Summary: Challenge: develop a consistent plot around five random words. One-shots. Independent stories. Multiple AUs. You may want to read other things I wrote in order to understand some characterizations and relationships. Jelsa-esque.
1. In Which He's an Undercover Agent

**BREAKING NEWS! Exposed! Fashion Enterprise was cover for illicit activity. Arendelle's CEO being prosecuted for black marketing private information.**

 _She smiled when she saw him there, sitting on the other side of the glass with his arms folded. No confusion, no surprise, not even anger. Just a sad, understanding smile._

 _"I was hoping you would show," she said sitting on the vacant chair in front of him. Her voice tone was friendly, and she sounded truly pleased to see him."Though I had my doubts."_

 _He stared at her, his expression blank as he studied her._

 _She kept her eyes locked on his as she placed her hands on the table. Her posture was relaxed and she held the same poise he had gotten used to connect to her name. It was hard to believe that she had been through everything she had in the past 24 hours. That she was wearing a hideous orange uniform that crashed horribly with her enigmatic blue eyes. That she had been locked up behind bars having to endure the harassment from the media, all the peers and authorities. That they were meeting-of all places-in jail._

 _Instead, there she was. The epitome of beauty and grace. Of composure. Of elegance._

 _The Elsa Arendelle he had grown to know in that one and a half year they had spent at each other's company._

 _"What brings you here, Mr. Officer?" she asked._

 _He scoffed. "I'm not a cop."_

 _"Close enough to me." She shrugged. "What brings you here?" she asked again._

 _He waited a moment before opening his mouth. All week, he had been wondering what his next words to her would be. All morning, he mulled over what he should ask her. As he drove there, he phrased and rephrased lines he should say. While he sat in the room alone, he rehearsed a few standart interrogation questions..._

 _...But now that she was in front of him, his mind was empty and he found himself at a loss of words._

 _He took in a deep breath and straightened up on his seat._

 _"You lied," he finally found his voice to say._

 _"Did I now?" she asked, and her amusement was clear._

 _"Your statement says that your staff had no clue what they were doing. That they were blindly following orders and you were the only mind behind it all-"_

 _"I fail to see how that equals me lying."_

 _"-You encouraged them to throw you under the bus. To say that you threatened them."_

 _She chuckled. "Wouldn't that be an entertaining scene to watch."_

 _"You took the blame."_

 _They stared at each other in silence, one trying to read the other, trying to find more than the other let show. Each looking for the emotions so carefully concealed behind tall walls of cold hard ice._

 _She sighed leaning back. "It's not a lie, Mr. Officer. It is my company. There was no need to drag my team down with me. They are good people. They deserve a second chance at an honest life."_

 _"Don't you?"_

 _She looked down at her hands and smiled. "I think I'm long past the point of no return."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _She sighed. "I lost control."_

 _He narrowed his eyes but said nothing._

 _"It all started when a business associate asked me for help to unmask her unfaithful husband." She chuckled. "Beautiful models, a couple of bottles of expensive champagne and a bit of charm was enough to find out much more than we expected."_

 _"Before I knew it, we were dealing with illegal transactions, billions and billions of dollars, secrets that could ruin dynasties…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "But who knows, maybe I enjoyed the adrenaline. The thrill of being underestimated and coming out on top."_

 _"Was it worth it?" he asked._

 _She gave him one last look before looking at the closed door from over her shoulder. "I would like to go back to my cell now," she said standing up. "Thank you for the visit, Mr. Officer. It was nice seeing you again."_

 _The guard opened the door for her and he watcher her leave the room processing the outcome of their conversation and its sudden end. Thinking about the paths each of them had taken to find themselves on opposite sides of a glass wall..._

* * *

Jack lied on the leather couch inside his boss' office watching the news station with his hands folded behind his head. By the time he came out of his hazy daydream about the morning events, an air camera showed a mob protesting in front of the Arendelle building. People were shouting over the newswoman reporting the event, making it hard to understand what she was saying.

He felt his throat tighten as the news feed cut to a video of the arrest and a statement from the chief of police. The way she was roughly shoved inside the police station stirred something inside him and he gritted his teeth.

He heard door to the office sliding open and two sets of footsteps approached. He didn't bother looking up. He knew very well who had been the one to summon him to the office on his day off.

Jack gulped down his feelings and closed his eyes as an attempt to clear up his mind.

"Bit too much, isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly gesturing with his head to the TV. "What happened to keeping it low-key?"

"It was beyond my jurisdiction," his boss said with a tired sigh. "One of the higher-ups apparently held a grudge and tipped the press off."

Jack let out a dry laugh. "So much for not turning the case into an international security issue."

He felt his boss' attention intently focused on him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Commissioner Hiccup Haddock lll sitting on his desk staring at him and Agent Astrid Hofferson standing beside him with crossed arms emanating her usual unfriendly aura.

"I believe I gave you orders not to approach her again, Agent Frost," his boss said.

Jack shrugged and kept staring at the TV. He heard Hiccup sighing and with a click, the screen turned black.

"I was watching that," Jack chastised.

"Correct use of the past tense. _Was_."

Jack groaned sitting up. He kept staring at the other guy, not bothering to utter another word.

"So…" Hiccup trailer off waving his hands. "Did you go see her?"

Deadpan, Jack asked, "Don't you already know the answer?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I want to hear it from you."

Both men engaged in a staring contest, each stubbornly waiting for the other side to cave. Hiccup expected Jack to open up. Jack simply waited for Hiccup to give up and leave him alone.

As the silence grew longer, Agent Hofferson's annoyance grew stronger. "Your superior asked you a question, Agent," she barked.

Jack glared at her gritting his teeth. _Who asked for your presence?_ he wondered inside his head. Out loud, he said, "I did."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

Jack shrugged. "Closure?"

"Oh, my God," Astrid hissed. "It's true, isn't it?"

He noticed how his boss fidgeted uncomfortably at the woman's words. Jack looked at Astrid with an arched eyebrow and a questioning look.

"Bunny said you were growing attached to her."

Jack threw his arms in the air laughing with annoyance. "Give me some credit, Agent Hofferson," he snarled. "I'm a professional. Whatever my actions were, they were all part of my plan to solve the case. Which I did. Successfully. And in shorter time than any of you expected."

"-Astrid?" Hiccup called before she could open her mouth to retort. "Can you head to data, please? Tooth should have the results on the Porcupine case by now."

Astrid nodded begrudgingly and stomped out of the room.

After the door closed behind her, Hiccup's eyes met Jack's with sympathy. For that little while, with the two of them alone in the room, that was the kind kid Jack had grown to know. In that moment, he was Jack's friend, not his superior. "How was she?"

Jack shrugged. "As if her world hasn't turned upside down."

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's tough." Jack pressed his fingers to his eyelids. "Can we change subjects, Third?"

"Of course." Hiccup nodded understanding. He looked down at his desk and slapped his forehead. "Oh, almost forgot. There was a package for you on the front desk." He held out a small box to the other guy.

Jack frowned staring at the light blue wrapping with suspicion. "What's that?" he asked motioning for the other guy to toss him the package.

Hiccup shrugged. "Beats me. But it went through the scans so it should at least be safe to open," he said throwing Jack the box. "By the way, I didn't erase your name from public records for you to go giving it away to any bystander on the street, Agent Frost."

"I don't-" Jack hissed as he opened the little box to find a dark blue square cloth with a tiny white snowflake embroidered in one corner and a paper card. He picked up the card and stared at the handwritten message.

 _A gentleman always carries a handkerchief in his pocket. Even if he introduced himself with a fake name._

Suddenly, her refusal of using his name made a whole lot of sense.

"Hiccup…" Jack called, his eyes still glued to the unsigned card. "I think you should call your contacts at Research."

* * *

 **WORDS: research, throat, prosecute, encourage, issue**

 **Mission accomplished... barely.**

 **Elsa's lying and deceiving team members: Aladdin, Hans, Mulan, Ariel, Cinderella... I wish I could write this secret intelligence thingie as a multi-chapter, but my espionage knowledge is limited and I'm too lazy to do the research this would require.**

 **This challenge is a great activity to exercise creative skills, be it writing, drawing or anything else. And one-shots are easier to write, so I'll probably come back when I don't feel like writing my _real_ ongoing stories. **

**P.S. Is the Jelsa Community dying again?**


	2. In Which She's Interviewing Him

He hated wearing ties. In his opinion, they were constricting and uncomfortable and should only be reserved for funerals and weddings—two extreme occasions in which an abundance of other emotions masked the inconvenience of wearing a tie.

But Hiccup had told him that he should wear a tie, so he dusted off the old 'you're an adult now, here's an adult gift for you! Happy birthday!' tie and came to his job interview.

He had been instructed to wait in a vacant meeting room for the interviewer to arrive, and he was doing so like the good boy that he was. He spent his time looking around the room in awe. Someone had spent some good time—and some good money on decoration. It looked like the type of background those damn digital influencers liked to use on their social media.

At least the color scheme was nice.

He took a sip of the water one of the girls working there had offered earlier and stared out the window, watching as streams of sunlight hit the sequin pillows on the couch and drew a bunch of light spots on the wall and ceiling.

His interviewer was sure taking their time.

He kept switching his attention from clutter item to—what was with people and their obsession with cacti?, occasionally wondering what their use would be (or of it had any use besides making the wall look cute) when the door finally opened.

And he felt out of breath as the most beautiful woman ever walked through that door. She was a platinum blonde, medium height, beautiful red lips, and sassy eyebrows. She wore a grey button-up and a dark blue pencil skirt, and the clothes fitted her silhouette so perfectly that he assumed were custom-made. Dark stilettos elongated her legs and clacked against the wooden floor when she walked.

But even her beauty fell short when compared to the elegance and poise with which she held herself. As she made her way inside the room, he felt in full force the imposing aura she emanated. The woman was the living definition of 'confidence'.

Jack had seen her for a second, and he knew that he would lie down on the floor for her to step all over his back, all she needed to do was ask. That's how much intimidating she was.

She walked in his direction, and he got on his feet to greet her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized with a professional smile. She held out her right hand and added, "Hi, I'm Elsa."

"Jack…" he managed to say as he shook her hand. He looked down at her other hand, which held a steaming mug of coffee with an illustration of a snowman drinking hot chocolate, and gestured at it with his head. "Cool mug, where did you get it?"

If he could, he would facepalm himself.

"Oh." The woman, Elsa, turned the mug to inspect it. "A little coffee shop a couple of blocks from here." She gestured at him to sit down and went around the table to take the seat across from him.

"I should go check it out," he said.

Elsa hummed. "You should. They have excellent cinnamon rolls."

Jack nodded. "Noted."

"So, Jack…" Elsa folded her hand over the table and locked eyes with him. Her eyes were so blue and clear that were almost hypnotizing. "What are your thoughts on product procurement?"

"I don't know what that is," Jack blurted out before he could think.

Elsa covered a chuckle with her hand. "It's looking for items to put inside our subscription boxes. As you may know, our company works with self-care and wellbeing, and we are always looking for products that will make our clients feel better."

"I'm all for making people feel good—" Jack punched his own thigh to stop himself from talking. He looked away cursing inside his head.

His no-filter friendship with Hiccup was starting to affect the interactions he had with people with more than 1.5 legs.

Elsa arched an eyebrow, clearly disturbed by his answer. "Is… that so?" She cleared her throat before proceeding with the interview. "I should also tell you that it's not a one-person job. We have a wide array of professionals in our team, from journalists to nutritionists and psychologists. And we all give our opinions throughout the whole process of mounting a box. Do you feel comfortable with that kind of environment?"

"Yeah, I have friends." Jack closed his eyes begging God to end his verbal diarrhea. He took a deep breath. "What I meant to say is that I'm a sociable person. I'm good at talking to people… most of the time."

He chanced a glance at her, and he caught her eyes staring directly at him, a blank expression on her face as if trying to read his soul.

He reached out for his glass and chugged down the rest of the water. The room was starting to feel too hot for his liking.

Elsa too took a sip of her beverage, her eyes still glued to him. "Moving on," she said with a sigh. "There's nothing permanent in the job. One day you'll be sitting here discussing whether the letter should be print in blue or pink paper, the other you will be running around looking for a producer that makes vegan and organic candles that matched that month's theme."

Jack shrugged. "I'm a flexible guy."

Her eyes narrowed, and he realized how she must have understood his sentence.

"I swear I'm not a creep," he said quietly.

She took another sip of her coffee.

Unfortunately, he had nothing left on his glass, so he was left with quietly waiting for her to call security on him.

"Last question, Jack." She sounded so devoid of emotion that he wondered why she hadn't ended his interview yet.

"If you could put one item in our care box, what would it be?"

He really tried to say something smart to save that whole mess, but all his brain could come up with was, "Bunny slippers."

Elsa pursed her lips very lightly. "Well, that's an original answer," she said, and she seemed genuinely intrigued. "Would you mind elaborating on that?"

Jack took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. He was already doomed anyway, might as well enjoy the remaining of his time.

"Have you ever worn one of those?" He started gesturing with his hands. "Those fluffy slippers with bunny ears that swallow your whole foot?"

She didn't answer, so he continued talking.

"They're adorable." He lowered his voice as if to whisper a secret to her. "And goddamn comfortable too."

Jack leaned back with an arm on the chair's backrest. "You spend your whole day on your feet, running around like a headless chicken trying to get things done. I don't know about you, but all I want when I get home after a day like that is to feel all snuggled up and cozy. Those slippers are like a mother's hug to your feet."

"That's quite an interesting slogan you've got there: a mother's hug to your feet."

Elsa stood up, so Jack mimicked her.

"Thank you, Jack, for coming here today."

"Thanks for having me," he mumbled shaking her hand.

"I appreciated our talk," she said, and he knew that she didn't mean it. As she led him out, she continued, "I should have an update on the position over the next couple of days, and I will contact you as soon as a decision is made."

Jack nodded.

They got to the elevators. He thanked her again for the opportunity. She smiled politely.

"Personally, I'm intrigued to see how you would do here," Elsa confided in a low voice.

He frowned but refused to look at her. He didn't know how to take that. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

The elevator's door opened. He got in. As he turned on his heels, he found her smiling at him, and he sucked in a deep breath.

"I hope we meet again, Jack."

He tried to say something back, but the door closed.

Her words echoed in his ears.

 _I hope we meet again._

 _Yeah, me too._

* * *

 **WORDS: original, permanent, door, stream, shop (plus one random prompt from a tumblr post about awful first meetings).**

 **I will never write the rest of these stories, so if anyone wants to use my ideas, go ahead.**


End file.
